Gregor Clegane
2 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Glocken" |Erschienen in = 24 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Ser Kastellan von Harrenhal Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde |Beiname = Der Berg Der Reitende Berg Tywin Lennisters wilder Hund |Status = Verstorben |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Todesepisode = "Die Glocken" |Todesursache = Von Sandor Clegane während der Schlacht um Königsmund vom Roten Bergfried hinunter in die brennende Stadt gestürzt. |Herkunft = Cleganes Bergfried, Westlande |Fraktion = Haus Lennister Haus Clegane Königsgarde |Familie = {Sandor Clegane} - Bruder |Dargestellt von = Conan Stevens (Staffel 1) Ian Whyte (Staffel 2) Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson (seit Staffel 4) |Sprecher = Tilo Schmitz (Staffel 4) |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Gregor Clegane) }} Gregor Clegane, auch bekannt als Der Berg (The Mountain), ist ein Nebencharakter der ersten und zweiten Staffel und von der vierten bis zur achten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde zunächst von Conan Stevens gespielt und trat zum ersten Mal in der vierten Episode der ersten Staffel auf. Ab der zweiten Staffel wurde Stevens durch Ian Whyte ersetzt. Whyte hatte bereits andere Rollen in der Serie verkörpert. Ab der vierten Staffel übernahm Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson die Rolle. Seine markantesten Zeichen sind seine immense Größe, Kraft und Ausdauer, die es ihm erlauben, einen Zweihänder zu führen wie andere ein einhändig geführtes Schwert. Zudem ist Clegane für einen Mann seiner Größe überaus geschickt und beweglich. In der Serie Biographie Ser Gregor Clegane ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Clegane, ein Vasallenhaus des Hauses Lennisters aus den Westlanden, dem er treu dient. Er ist der ältere Bruder von Sandor Clegane, und die beiden hassen einander. In ihrer Kindheit entdeckte Gregor, dass Sandor eines seiner Spielzeuge ohne Erlaubnis entwendet hatte, als Strafe drückte er das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders in die glühenden Kohlen eines Kamins und fügte ihm damit entsetzliche Verbrennungen zu. Er sieht sich lieber als Ritter denn als Lord, ist groß gebaut und Gerüchten zufolge sogar der größte Mann in ganz Westeros. Aus diesem Grund wird er auch „Der reitende Berg“ oder einfach „Der Berg“ genannt. Er ist in allen Sieben Königreichen für seine Wildheit und Grausamkeit gefürchtet. Im Laufe der Jahre verschwanden zahlreiche Diener, die in Gregors Diensten standen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie selbst während einem seiner berüchtigten Wutanfälle getötet und die Morde danach vertuscht. Gregors eigener Vater und Schwester starben ebenfalls unter dubiosen Umständen, und sein Bruder Sandor vermutet, dass Gregor sie getötet hat. Ihre Schwester starb, als Sandor noch zu jung war, um sich an sie zu erinnern, und ihr Vater kam Jahre später bei einem "Jagdunfall" ums Leben. thumb|300px|Der Berg ermordet den Säugling Aegon. Mit Tywin Lennisters Unterstützung wurde Gregor durch Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen zum Ritter ernannt. Eine große Ehre, auch wenn Gregor bereits ein unehrenhafter Mann war. Während Roberts Rebellion, ein Jahr nach seiner Ernennung zum Ritter durch Prinz Rhaegar, nahm Gregor an der Plünderung von Königsmund teil. Er vergewaltigte und ermordete Rhaegars Ehefrau Elia Targaryen, nachdem er ihren Sohn Aegon getötet hatte. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Gregor in Rüstung. Ser Gregor nimmt am Turnier teil, das zu Ehren von Eddard Starks Ernennung als neue Hand des Königs veranstaltet wird. Dabei tritt er gegen Ser Hugh an und tötet den unerfahrenen Ritter vor den Augen der erschrockenen Menge. Auf der Tribüne erzählt Kleinfinger Sansa Stark die Geschichte von Sandors Verbrennung, die ihm durch seinen eigenen Bruder zugefügt wurde, weil er in ihrer Kindheit ungefragt dessen Spielzeug genommen hatte. Er erwähnt, dass nur wenige Menschen diese Geschichte kennen und es besser für sie wäre, sie für sich zu behalten. thumb|300px|[[Sandor Clegane|Sandor kämpft gegen Gregor.]] Gregors nächster Gegner ist Ser Loras Tyrell, der ihn im Lanzenkampf besiegen kann, weil er auf einer rossigen Stute reitet, die Gregors Hengst außer Kontrolle bringt. Gregor steht wieder auf, nachdem er gestürzt ist, und fordert sein Schwert. Mit einem einzigen Hieb enthauptet er das eigene Pferd. Danach zerrt er Loras von dessen Pferd und steht kurz davor, ihn vor der entsetzten Menschenmenge zu töten. Sein Bruder Sandor greift in das Geschehen ein und kämpft gegen Gregor. Der König unterbricht den Kampf und verlangt, den Wahnsinn zu beenden. Gregor verlässt vor Wut kochend den Turnierplatz, während Sandor gefeiert wird. thumb|300px|Gregor unterliegt seinem Bruder. Catelyn Stark nimmt Tyrion Lennister gefangen und beschuldigt ihn des versuchten Mordes an ihrem Sohn Bran. Im Gegenzug wird Gregor in die Flusslande, der Heimat von Catelyn, entsandt, um Vergeltung zu üben. Die Flüchtlinge aus den Flusslanden berichten in Königsmund von den Verbrechen, die durch einen großen Ritter verübt wurden, der stark genug sei, um einem Pferd mit nur einem Hieb den Kopf abzuschlagen. Eddard Stark, der als amtierende Hand und stellvertretend für den König handelt, schickt Ser Beric Dondarrion mit 100 Männern aus, um Gregor festzunehmen. Außerdem wird Gregor seiner Titel und Ländereien enthoben und zum Tode verurteilt. Aufgrund von Eddards Verhaftung und Hinrichtung wird dieses Urteil nie vollstreckt. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Ser Gregor entscheidet sich für Gendry. Arya Stark, Gendry und Heiße Pastete werden nach Harrenhal gebracht, wo der Berg sich jeden Tag einen anderen Gefangenen heraussucht, um ihn, vorgeblich wegen Informationen über die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, zu Tode zu foltern. Gerade als der Berg Gendry auswählt, erscheint Tywin Lennister. Überrascht erklärt Ser Gregor, er hätte Lord Tywin erst am nächsten Tag erwartet. Tywin will wissen, warum die Gefangenen nicht in ihren Zellen sind, und erfährt, dass diese überfüllt sind. Er beendet die Folter, da er die Morde als sinnlose Verschwendung wertvoller Arbeitskräfte ansieht, und befielt Ser Gregor, ihm Arya als Mundschenk zu bringen. Nach dem Tod von Amory Lorch glaubt Tywin, er sei das Ziel des Attentäters gewesen. Ser Gregor erklärt, dass der die Bruderschaft verdächtige und er bereits 20 Männer deswegen gehängt habe. Tywin befiehlt ihm, die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft zu töten. Ser Gregor muss jedoch zugeben, dass er Probleme hat, diese zu finden. Tywin wirft ihm vor, zu weich zu werden, und befiehlt ihm, die umgebenden Dörfer und Bauernhöfe niederzubrennen. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Harrenhal nimmt Ser Gregor an einem Kriegsrat teil. Tywin entscheidet sich, aufzubrechen und Ser Gregor mit einigen Männern auf Harrenhal zurückzulassen, um die Bruderschaft aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Arya soll bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass der Berg sich nicht andauernd besäuft. Staffel 3 Als Robb Stark mit seinen Männern Harrenhal erreicht, sind Ser Gregor und seine Männer bereits verschwunden und haben jeden einzelnen der dort gefangenen Nordmänner ermordet. Nur Qyburn hat überlebt. Ser Gregor wird von Edmure Tully und seinen Truppen unter großen Verlusten aufgehalten. Was sich aber als strategischer Fehler erweist, da Robb Stark Ser Gregor bewusst in die Flusslande hat einrücken lassen, um diesen gefangen zu nehmen und so Tywin Lennister einen seiner stärksten Vasallen zu nehmen. So konnte Ser Gregor jedoch entkommen. Staffel 4 thumb|Der Berg soll der Champion der Krone werden|thumb|300px Bei einem Gespräch mit Tyrion Lennister erklärt Oberyn Martell, dass er nach Königsmund gekommen sei, um den Gerüchten nachzugehen, dass Ser Gregor seine Schwester und ihre Kinder ermordete und dass er vermutet, Tywin Lennister gab den Mordauftrag. Der Berg soll als Champion für Cersei Lennister im Gerichtsprozess von Tyrion Lennister antreten und muss dabei gegen Oberyn Martell kämpfen, der sich rächen will. Gregor Clegane tritt im Kampf mit voller Rüstung und einem Zweihänder an, welchen er aufgrund seiner Kraft mühelos mit einer Hand schwingen konnte. Oberyn Martell hingegen trägt lediglich eine leichte Lederrüstung und verwendet einen Speer. Der Kampf zwischen der Viper und dem Berg wird anfangs von der Viper dominiert. Gregor Clegane erleidet mehrere Verletzungen und liegt zum Schluss geschlagen am Boden. Doch Oberyn Martell, der die Möglichkeit hatte, den Berg zu töten, unterschätzt Cleganes Kraft und besteht darauf, dass dieser noch seine Verbrechen gesteht. Durch seine Überheblichkeit wird Oberyn unvorsichtig. Der Berg bringt Prinz Oberyn Martell in einem unachtsamen Moment zu Fall und tötet ihn schließlich durch seine enorme Kraft, indem er dessen Kopf mit bloßen Händen zerdrückt. Dabei gesteht er noch den Mord an Elia Martell und ihren beiden Kindern Aegon und Rhaenys und blickt dabei zu Tywin als dem Auftraggeber, ehe er neben dem toten Oberyn zusammenbricht. Nach dem Kampf wird der Berg zu Großmaester Pycelle gebracht, um ihm noch das Leben retten zu können, was leider sehr schlecht aussieht, da die vergiftete Klinge von Oberyn ihn so gut wie getötet hat. Pycelle schlägt Mohnblumensaft vor, als einzige Maßnahme. Er erkennt das Gift als Mantikorgift, wobei Qyburn es noch genauer auf den Totenkopfmantikor beschränkt. Cersei findet Pycelle für unfähig und überträgt die Aufgabe Qyburn, der noch eine geringe Chance für ihn sieht, aber Cersei davor warnt, dass Gregor nie wieder der selbe sein wird, sollte sein Eingriff wirkungsvoll sein. Er sticht dabei mehre Nadeln mit Schläuchen in Gregors Körper und entzieht ihm sein Blut. Cersei fragt, ob er genauso stark werden würde wie vorher, woran Qyburn keinen Zweifel lässt. Daraufhin erlaubte sie ihm die Behandlung. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Der Berg trägt die gedemütigte Cersei weg. Gregor befindet sich auch weiterhin in Gewahrsam von Qyburn, welcher Cersei über das Wohlergehen von Gregor Clegane unterrichtet. Nachdem sie gegangen ist schreckt Gregor unter dem Laken auf, aber Qyburn murmelt in seine Richtung, dass er ruhig bleiben soll. Nach dem Gang der Buße von Cersei Lennister präsentiert Qyburn ihr ein neues Mitglied der Königsgarde, bei dem es sich um Clegane handelt. Er trägt eine Rüstung, die ihn von Kopf bis Fuß einhüllt und nur seine geröteten Augen und die lila gewordene Haut darum offenbart. Er hüllt Cersei in eine Decke und hebt sie hoch. Laut Qyburn hat Gregor einen Schwur abgelegt, der ihm erst erlaubt zu sprechen, wenn alles Böse aus der Welt verbannt und alle Feinde von Tommen Baratheon besiegt wurden. Staffel 6 Ser Gregor Clegane dient Cersei Lennister als Leibwache. Er ist am Strand anwesend, als Cersei von Jaimes und Myrcellas Rückkehr erfährt und dorthin eilt, um sie zu begrüßen. Als ein Gemeiner damit prahlt, dass er bei Cerseis Bußgang ihr sein Geschlecht gezeigt hat und es ihr gefallen habe, fängt Gregor ihn ab und zerschmettert seinen Schädel an einer Wand. Mit dem Blut des Mannes an seiner Rüstung kommt er, um Cersei zu Myrcella zu begleiten. Sie werden jedoch von einem ganzen Trupp Lennister-Soldaten aufgehalten, und Cersei entscheidet sich dagegen, mit Gregors Hilfe an den Soldaten vorbeizukommen, was diese sichtlich erleichtert. Während Qyburn Varys Kleine Vögel für sich gewinnt, betreten Cersei und Jaime sein Labor. Die Kinder sind sichtlich verängstigt beim Anblick von Gregor, doch Qyburn beruhigt sie und meint, sie hätten nichts vor ihm zu befürchten. Jaime begutachtet Gregor und will wissen, ob dieser ihn überhaupt noch hören könnte. Als Gregor daraufhin ruckartig seinen Kopf zu Jaime dreht, zuckt dieser erschrocken zurück. Jaime will, dass Qyburn Gregor befiehlt, in die Große Septe von Baelor zu gehen und alle Spatzen zu töten. Cersei stellt jedoch fest, dass es zu viele sind, und will ihn stattdessen für ein Urteil durch Kampf einsetzen, da sie befürchtet, bald angeklagt zu werden. Sie begeben sich zu einer Sitzung des Kleinen Rats, in der Pycelle verlangt, dass die Abscheulichkeit Gregor Clegane getötet wird, da die Zitadelle die Experimente an ihm nie genemigt hat. Beim Anblick von Gregor verstummt er jedoch verängstigt. Kevan Lennister bricht die Versammlung ab und verlangt ebenfalls Gregors Tod. Lancel Lennister erscheint vor Cerseis Gemächern zusammen mit anderen Spatzen und befiehlt ihr, ihn zur Septe zu begleiten. Als sie sich weigert, droht er, Gewalt anzuwenden, wenn sie sich dafür entscheidet. Cersei entscheidet sich für Gewalt und Gregor tötet einen der Spatzen. Die anderen fliehen verängstigt. Zu Cerseis entsetzen verkündet ihr Sohn König Tommen, unter dem Einfluss des Hohen Spatzen, dass von nun an Urteile durch Kampf in allen Sieben Königslanden verboten sind und stattdessen die, seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr durchgeführte, Gerichtsbarkeit durch 7 Septone über Loras und Cersei richten werden. thumb|300px|Gregor Clegane nach Qyburns "Behandlung" und ohne Helm. Am Verhandlungstag des Prozesses von Cersei und Loras hält Gregor König Tommen von der Septe fern. Cersei nimmt Rache an Unella, diese liegt gefesselt im Roten Bergfried und Cersei quält sie und wiederholt ständig das Wort, die sie von ihr während dem Gang der Buße durch Königsmund gehört hatte. "Gesteht, Gesteht, Gesteht." Cersei ist in bester Laune und gesteht alle ihre Verbrechen und sagt, dass sie all dies getan hat, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Im richtigen Moment, wie diesem, fühlen sich sogar die Geständnisse gut an. Unella bleibt lange stumm und sagt dann zu Cersei, dass sie sich den Tod wünscht und damit bei Ihrem Erlöser wäre. Cersei offenbart ihr, dass sie nicht sterben werde, zumindest nicht heute. Dann betritt Gregor Clegane die Zelle und Cersei überlässt ihm mit den Worten "Er ist jetzt Euer Gott" die gefesselte Unella. Beim Hinausgehen sagt sie mehrfach "Schande, Schande, Schande" und schließt die Tür. Danach hört man nur noch die Hilfe- und Schmerzensschreie von Unella. Staffel 7 Ser Gregor ist als Cerseis Leibwache anwesend, als sie Euron Graufreud und später die Delegation aus der Weite empfängt. Als Euron zu nahe an Cersei tritt, geht Ser Gregor drohend einen Schritt nach vorne. Wie versprochen bringt Euron Cersei ein Geschenk in Form von Ellaria und Tyene Sand. Zusammen mit anderen Königsgardisten steht Ser Gregor neben dem Eisernen Thron, als Cersei ihr Geschenk in Empfang nimmt. Sie lässt die Sandschlangen einsperren und überlegt in Anwesenheit von Ser Gregor, wie sie sich für Myrcellas Tod rächen kann. Eine ihrer Überlegungen ist, die Köpfe der beiden von Ser Gregor zerschmettern zu lassen, wie dieser es zuvor bei Oberyn Martell getan hat, letztendlich vergiftet sie Tyene und lässt Ellaria zusehen. thumb|300px|Sandor droht seinem Bruder er werde ihn eines Tages töten. Cersei befiehlt Ser Gregor, zuerst Daenerys Targaryen zu töten, falls etwas während der Verhandlungen schief geht, danach ihren Bruder Tyrion und danach Jon Schnee. Den Rest darf er in beliebiger Reihenfolge töten. In der Drachengrube erblickt Sandor seinen verhassten Bruder. Nachdem sich die Parteien gesetzt haben, begibt er sich zu Gregor und meint, dass er noch hässlicher sei als er. Gregor wüsste, dass dies nicht sein Ende sei und er weiß, wer für ihn kommen wird. Während der Verhandlungen bleibt Gregor immer an Cerseis Seite. Nachdem Cersei ihrem Bruder Jaime eröffnet hat, dass sie Daenerys und Jon belogen hat und stattdessen mit Euron und der Goldenen Kompanie ihre Feinde vernichten will, will Jaime sie verlassen, um sein Versprechen, in den Norden zu gehen und zu kämpfen, zu halten. Drohend tritt Gregor ihm in den Weg, doch letztendlich bringt Cersei es nicht über sich, Ser Gregor zu befehlen, ihren Bruder wegen Verrates zu töten, wie sie es Jaime angedroht hat. Staffel 8 Gregor ist anwesend als Euron Graufreud mit Harry Strickland, dem Kommandanten der Goldenen Kompanie, in Königsmund eintrifft. Als Euron versucht sich Cersei zu nähern, droht Gregor Euron, weshalb er dies lieber lässt. Letztendlich lässt Gregor ihn jedoch durch, als Cersei diesem zustimmt. Als Daenerys Targaryen vor den Mauern der Stadt steht, um zu verhandeln, ist Gregor ebenfalls anwesend. Letzten Endes führt Gregor den Befehl von Cersei aus und richtet Missandei hin. thumb|300px|Sandor und Gregor stehen sich gegenüber. Bei der Schlacht um Königsmund ist Gregor an der Seite von Cersei, um sie zu beschützen. Als es Zeit ist die Burg zu verlassen, bricht die Decke über ihnen ein und Gregor stellt sich schützend über Cersei und Qyburn, um die herabfallenden Steine abzuwehren. Plötzlich erscheint sein Bruder Sandor an der Treppe. Die Königinnengarde attackiert Sandor, diese kann er allerdings mit ein paar Schlägen ausschalten. Danach stellt sich Gregor ihm gegenüber. Qyburn versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, allerdings wird er von Gregor ergriffen und auf einen Felsen geworfen, wodurch sein Schädel gespalten wird. Cersei flüchtet und die Brüder fangen an zu kämpfen. Sandor sticht Gregor mit dem Schwert in den Bauch, wird aber zurückgeschlagen und geht zu Boden. Ser Gregor stirbt allerdings nicht, sondern zieht sich das Schwert wieder hinaus, wodurch seine Rüstung abfällt. Letztendlich drückt Gregor Sandor an die Wand und zerquetscht seine Augen. Sandor ergreift ein Messer und stößt es Gregor durch den Kopf. Auch dies hat keine Wirkung auf ihn. Sandor stürmt los und stößt mit Gregor durch die Wand, wodurch beide in die Tiefe ins Feuer fallen und sterben. Auftritte Nebencharakter Zitate Galerie 105 Sandor und Gregor.jpg 105 Ser Gregor.jpg 104 Gregor Clegane in Rüstung.jpg 105 Gregor gegen Sandor.jpg 204DerGartenderKnochenDerBerg1.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg.jpg 410 Cersei Gregor.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 05.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 04.jpg 408DerBergUndDieViperUrteilDurchKampf (4).jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 02.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 01.jpg 407 Gregor Clegane01.png 410 Qyburn Gregor.jpg 610 Gregor Clegane.jpg 603 Gregor Clegane Cersei Jaime.jpg 608 Cersei Ser Gregor.jpg Schwarze Zellen Cersei Qyburn Ellaria Tyene Gregor Clegane CA.jpg 707 Jaime Gregor.jpg 707 Sandor Gregor.jpg 703 Cersei foltert Ellaria Tyene.JPG 101 Charakter-Gregor-Clegane.png Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Gregor Clegane es:Gregor Clegane fr:Gregor Clegane it:Gregor Clegane pl:Gregor Clegane pt-br:Gregor Clegane ru:Григор Клиган zh:格雷果·克里冈 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande) Gregor Clegane Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete des Hauses Lennister Kategorie:Kastellane Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Königsgarde